A Trip Home
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: Roy went home just to go trough unexpected things. Royai. 3rd chappie is up!
1. Momma's Boy

**A Trip Home.**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA though I wish I do. cryin terribly 

I would like to tell all of you who have read my other fic, Luggage, it is a one-shot fic and I really truly appreciate your reviews. It really made my day. In fact I almost cried to know that someone is actually reading my crap.

The crowd at the station started to increase when another train arrived. People walked around the station with their very own reason. Some were waiting for their turn to get on the train while some were waiting for passengers from the arriving train which is what a woman in late fifties was doing. She was looking for someone eagerly. As the crowd in front of her move, she caught glance at the person she was looking for.

"My baby!" She shrieked in excitement as she stretch out both of her arms to the newly arrived.

A man with dark hair groaned when he heard his mother's voice. He wondered why his mother still treats him like a little boy even though he is all grown up. He was glad he did not have his military uniform on because imagine what will people think when they see a colonel being treated like a little baby.

"How are you doing cookie?" Mrs. Mustang pinched her only child on the cheek. "I really missed you. You have not come home for two years. Do you know how lonely I was when you were away?"

"I'm sorry mom. I had been very busy. You know that I have many things to do." He said as they walked towards the car.

The old lady threw a very sly smile at the man named Roy. "Is it a girl?"

"Mom! I'm too busy to be chasing after girls," Roy said. That was not a total lie. He thought. It has always been the girls who will be chasing after him, not the opposite. No matter where he is stationed, he will always be adored by the ladies.

"Oh, sure." Mrs. Mustang said not really convinced with his answer. She knows him very well. He is type of man who could not careless about commitment. She, Margaret Mustang never really protests or objects, let alone expostulate but she has always wanted to have grandchildren and since Roy is her only child, it seemed impossible.

The view of sunset that evening was beautiful. Roy watched it from a window over viewing the beach. That particular beach had been his playground when he was younger. He always plays with his neighbour whose name he could not recall. The house next to his is now empty. The colour of the sky reminds him of something.

Amber. The colour of his first lieutenant's eyes. His old neighbour's eyes are also amber. He remembered telling the kid the similarity between the colour of the eyes and the sky. Roy sighed. Time have passed quickly that he did not realize it.

"Cookie! Do you know how good you look with those sunlight on you?" Margaret said with a giant spoon in her hand.

"Mom, stop calling me cookie." Roy said. "What if somebody heard you?"

"Oh, so know what do you want me to call you? Flame? His mom chuckled much to his annoyance. Roy has inherited his father's ability to perform alchemy which is no surprise to his mother. In fact, she was happy with it since he reminds her of her late husband. "Whatever. Dinner will be ready in five, cookie."

"It is not cookie! It's Roy!" He said while pulling an angry face. A complete childish behaviour.

Being home was one of Roy's favourite things .Being home always means that we did not have to wake up as early as the rooster the way he always did when he was on duty. Roy walked out of his room and could not find his mother anywhere. He called for her a few times before he found a note on the dining table.

_Dear Cookie,_

_Out to buy groceries. Will be back as early as possible. Don't cry ok. I'll buy lunch so don't do anything that will cause the kitchen to be on fire. I haven't renewed our fire insurance._

_Kisses,_

_Mom._

Roy groaned and sat on the chair.

"I'm not cookie. For crying out loud!"

How was it. Promise to update soon as long as you review. Please don't mind my poor English since it is not my first language.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor.

Disclaimer : I do not own FMA… I hate to repeat that but I did it..

Note: Thanks for all of you who have reviewed.. I truly appreciate it. And thanks to Fluff

Inc. too. Well I heard that he has three elder sisters but they never mention it in the

Anime so I decide not to mention it. I don't know about the manga since I have not

finished reading it yet.. Sorry I took a very long rime to update this story. I actually

typed this two weeks ago but I was having trouble with the computer. Then I was

away from home for two weeks for a trip and later when I got home last Saturday

my computer is still not working. I am really truly sorry for the delay. (My flight

was delayed for four hours too.) But now I'm all set to write this story again since

the holiday was so relaxing. OK. Enough about my trip. I can go on and on about it

and use up to one whole page but that will be so damn cruel to all of you readers.

So, here's the second chappie. Enjoy it. Oh, and once again…GOMEN!

"Chew your food slowly, cookie. You will choke on it if you don't."

"Mom, I am old enough to know how to eat. Will you stop treating me like a baby," Roy complained while shoving another piece of meatloaf into his mouth.

"Oh, before I forget, I am having a guest over tomorrow. She is my old friend's daughter. I have not met her for years already," she said.

"And?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What!"

"WHAT!"

"How shall I know? You started it."

"Well, I asked you 'what'."

"And I said 'what' about what."

"You said 'and?' , so I asked you 'what' as in 'and what'."

Roy sighed. "What I was trying to say is that why does it matter if were having a guest tomorrow. We always have guests." He let his right hand went through his raven hair.

"I just thought that you ought to know in case you are planning to do something tomorrow morning," Margaret said while cutting her own meatloaf.

"What if I have a plan set for tomorrow? It doesn't matter, right?"

"You already have a plan?"

"Sort of. I was thinking of going for a walk around town tomorrow morning," Roy said, "I want to see what have changed in this down for the past few years."

"Fine. But promise me that you will be home for lunch," she chew her food slowly, "Don't stop for a mid-day scotch at that old bar you like so much. Now be a good cookie and finish your dinner."

That night, Roy sat on the beach while watching the stars. The beach has a breathtaking view. It is free from any pollution and its sand is white and soft. It's a perfect place to be if you are looking for some relaxation. The smell of ocean breeze really makes him felt at ease. It felt like centuries since the last time he managed to get a whole month off. He looked at his hands. His normal looking hands.

'_This damned hands. They took away too many lives. They gave me too many sins that I will never be able to atone even if I sacrifice myself.'_

He closed his eyes. Regretting. Cursing. Wondering. How cruel he was for being able to do such a mean thing. He wanted to pay for all that he had done so badly. He wanted to wash all of his sins away.

Roy walked through another row of houses. He watched the people around him. Trying to memorize then because they somehow know him.

"Nothing much have changed here I guess," he shrugged. Suddenly his nose met a smell that is very familiar. It is the scent of his aide, whom, to his own surprise, he was missing very much of. He turned around to look for the source of the scent and found it coming from a brunette girl.

"Aren't you Roy Mustang?" the girl suddenly asked.

Roy blinked his eyes.

"Yes. You are Roy. Do you remember me? I'm the girl you dated when you were still a teenager, Julia." She introduced herself.

"Huh?" Roy was surprised. _'Who is this girl?_' He wondered. "Oh, Julia. Right. I remember you. You…you.. you were in my class, right?"

She touched the sleeve of Roy's shirt. Obviously trying to seduce him. "No, silly. I am one year your junior. How are you doing?" Julia giggled a little.

"Fine, I'm doing fine," he said, _'Who the hell is this girl?' _ He forced himself to think harder. He has no idea how many girls he has dated in one year. Let alone back when he was a teenager_. 'Why don't I ask her out on. Looks like she wants me. Besides, I really need to clear my head. I can't believe I'm thinking of Hawkeye all the time. My mind must be so damned attach to work that I can't forget about her.' _

All that he needed was to put his famous smile on and a date was already secured. It was like a game to him. A very easy one. The one that he has mastered since long ago.

When Roy reached home, he could smell something very good from the kitchen. He could smell roasted chicken and baked potato. And when he stepped into the kitchen, there was a smell of something else.

'_I can't believe I can still smell the perfume. It must be very strong. But I don't remember it being this strong when Hawkeye has it on. Wait. I can't believe I'm _thinking_ of Hawkeye again. What's wrong with me?'_

Roy saw his mother setting the table and looked for the guest that his mom has been telling him about but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your guest?" Roy asked.

"Oh, cookie! You are home!" Margaret put down the plates and gave her son a hug and a kiss.

"Mom! Cut it out, will you." Roy said. "Where is your guest? You know the one that you really want me too meet." He scanned the room again. He wanted to know the person who was wearing the fresh floral scent perfume too. (He finally realized that the smell does not come from Julia but from the room itself.)

"Oh, she went to the powder room or as they call in the military, the toilet." Margaret said to her son jokingly. She pushed her son into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Margaret looked at him, "Now, cookie, listen to me. I want you too be on your best behaviour. It is bad enough I don't have any pictures of you to show her."

"How come there is not a single photo of me?"

"Well, it seems to me like every time a girl pay me a visit, one of your picture will be missing," she told him, "So, everyday at least two of your pictures will be gone. Plus, your photography-craze friend stopped sending me pictures of you." ( Consider him still alive. R.I.P Maes.)

Roy sweat dropped. "He gives you my pictures!"

"Correction. He _gave_ me your pictures. But now he keeps on sending me pictures of his daughter."

Roy chuckled. That is Maes alright. Ever since his daughter was born, he had been taking pictures of her and showing them to people every now and then.

"Now, Promise me that you will be a good little cookie and be on your best behaviour."

"Aunt Margaret? Where are you?" Came a voice of a young girl from the kitchen.

"I'm here. I'll be there in a moment." Margaret said and gave her son a pat on the cheek.

Roy rolled his eyes and followed his mother into the kitchen.

'_Isn't that voice familiar?'_ Roy thought.

The floral scent grew stronger as he stepped into the kitchen. He tried to take a look at his guest but was blocked by his mother.

"Now, let me introduce you to my son," Margaret said and step aside so she won't block the way.

Roy kept sniffing at the scent. 'I can't believe I'm missing Hawkeye's daily threats,' his eyes widen when he saw the person in front of him.

"You?" He heard the person in front of him said.

Who is that person? Stay alert for the next chapter but I promise I'll try to make it fast to make it up to all of you readers.Please don't stop reading and reviewing my story. Please……


	3. Little Talk

**Chapter 3: Little Talk.**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! You happy now !

"You?" he heard the person in front of him said before he could not even blink his eyes.

Margaret blinked her eyes. She looked back and forth at the two people in front of her. "You two know each other?"

"I didn't know you're on leave too," Roy said while ignoring his mother's question. He looked up and down at his aide. He really took some time to recognize her in her casual clothes.

"Um, yeah. I took a few weeks off to relax my mind. It has been a while since the last time I take a long break," Riza said. "Sorry bout that,sir."

"Bout what?" Roy asked.

"You know, taking leave without informing you first." Riza said while lowering her head.

"It's OK. I don't bother about all these small matters."

"I didn't expect to see you here. Especially as Aunt Margaret's son."

" Tell me bout it. I never thought that you are the girl she's been bragging about either." Roy said. The two of them keep on ignoring poor Margaret.

"Riza, honey. You didn't tell me that you're dating my cookie," Margaret cut in as she could not stand being ignored any more.

Riza looked confused at first. "Cookie?" Then she glanced at Roy and smirked. Just like Roy's famous smirk. "Oh, no, auntie. You've got the wrong idea. We're not dating. He is my superior officer."

"Well that's the worst news I've heard for months," Margaret shrugged.

"Mom, can we do all this chatting later," Roy complained. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, poor cookie!" Riza exclaimed mockingly at him.

"Hey, that is no way to act to your superior officer." His face turned a little red.

"Well, I'm on leave right now," Riza helped Margaret to serve the food. " You can do nothing about it. I'm on a holiday and I am going to do what I want to do."

"Mom! Did you hear what she just said!" Roy turned to face his mother only to found her looking at them with twinkling eyes. Roy and Riza both sweat dropped.

" I can't believe you still hide behind your mama's skirt every time people make fun of you."

"No, I don't!" He was about to call his mother again when he realized that it will only make Riza tease him even more. " Just wait and see what I'll do to you when we return to the central."

"What? You are going to walk around and tell every one that I was bullying you during your holiday?" The blond woman said with her back facing Roy. "You can't. Your mom wouldn't let you. Isn't that right, aunty?" She turn to face Margaret.

Happy that she is no longer ignored, Margaret nodded her head. "Right! There is no way I will allow my cookie and my sugar to fight with one another just to convince me that you are not dating when you really are and ruin the wonderful relationship."

The two youngsters sweat dropped again. "Mom, that is not it. I'm not seeing her," Roy said. "And why should I. I have no intention to get a bullet stuck to my skull whenever I make a wrong move in bed."

"Oh, whatever," Riza replied. "Like I would even want to share a bed with you along with all the other sluts who have been worshipping you. Beside, I'm not taking the risk to get infected with any disease that those sluts have spread into you." She never thought she will ever say such thing to him. She never thought she dared. But there was no doubt that she was enjoying herself by arguing with him.

"Fine! I have nothing to loose."

"There, there. Enough already," Margaret said. "I will act as if I believed that you are not seeing each other if it will make the two of you happy."

Roy and Riza sighed. " Whatever," Roy mumbled. They finally sat down and ate their lunch quietly. _'What has gotten into her. I never expected her to be like this when she's not working. Still, it is kinda fun.' _

"Oh, Riza," Margaret said after they finished their meal. "Why don't you stay with us instead of staying at the motel?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Of course I'm sure. I'll be insulted if you did not take upon my invitation.'

"If you insist, then I'd love to stay," Riza said and turn to Roy who was still playing with his dessert. "Plus, I can give you a hand with babysitting your cookie whenever you have to go out."

"Hey, I don't need a baby sitter!"

"That's a splendid idea, Riza." Margaret said, ignoring Roy's comment.

"Mom! I'm twenty nine, not nine years old! For crying out loud!" Roy complained. "Twenty-nine! Not nine! I don't need a babysitter. Especially her.You don't know what she's capable of doing!" Riza threw him a death glare. " See. She's doing it right now."

"Cookie.. That is no way to talk to your mother," Riza said while giving him another smirk.

"Oh, Cookie. Don't worry. She's a lovely girl. You'll enjoy her company. It will be fantastic." Margaret said.

"Yeah, like I haven't gotten enough of her company." Roy complained again.

Riza stared at him and while mimicking a very sweet voice, she said, "I see you really need to have a lesson about manner. No worries. Riza is hear to teach you all that you need to know about manner." She smiled at him and then to Margaret.

_'I'm so dead.'_

Later that evening, Roy walked Riza to the motel she was staying at to collect her belongings. ( He walked her only after his mother threaten to come and stay with him at the centre. ;p) Riza walked two steps behind him just the way she always did whenever they were on duty. She was very quiet during the five minutes walk. Roy found that the way she looked around at the city seemed like she know that place quite well.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Roy asked. "Don't you have a hometown to go back to." He said trying to get his revenge back. But when he turned and saw the hurt look in her eyes he regretted what he just said.

"Of course I do, sir." Riza answered. She spoke formally. "I'm not a homeless person."

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way," Roy said, decided to call off his revenge plan. "What I was trying to say is what is so special about this place that brought you here."

"I'm on a holiday, sir. I can go anywhere I feel like going. I don't see anything wrong with coming here."

"Fine, but what's with being formal all of sudden."

"Huh?"

"……."

"Oh, just, youknow. When I called you sir in front of your mother, I can tell that she didn't feel comfortable. Perhaps she's tired of hearing people calling you sir or whatever. So… I…." Riza try to explain. " I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean what I said." _'But I meant some_ _of it.'_ She thought.

"It's OK," They walked up to her room. "We are off duty so why don't we drop all this dorky formal behaviour."

"Alright. Stay outside then." Riza said while closing her room's door leaving him outside.

"Hey, that is no way to act to your colonel!"

"I thought you said we don't have to be formal." She said from inside the room.

"Er.. Well.. Yeah. But still! Where is your manner? Aren't you the one who's bragging about manners and stuff in front of my mom just now! Look who is being rude right now!"

"No. I'm being careful."

"Oh, really. From what?"

"A pervert."

" I'm not a pervert. Just because I'm planning on making all female officer to wear miniskirt does not make me one."

"I didn't say you are. But since you assumed yourself as one, then you must be one after all."

"……"

"And I must say that the way your mind work is almost the same as a pervert's," Riza finally opened the door. "So, I must be the one with the head case because eventhough I know that matter, I still work under you. As the only female officer, in fact."

Roy smirked. It is true. She was a very loyal person. She had always been such a loyal person. Obeying his orders. At work only, that is, he made this small note inside his head considering what happened that afternoon. He took the bag from her hands. This caused Riza to look at him in a very awkward way.

"Hey, I'm a gentleman alright." Roy said. e_'Besides, it's not like a get a chance to touch her hand_ _everyday.'_ He turned and saw Riza blushing lightly. That was the first time he caught her off guard. Usually she acts as if she has no feeling at all. "You are still a lady even though you mock me."

"I told you I'm sorry." She said with a guilty look in her eyes. "I was just trying to make your mom happy." Riza stopped and turned to face Roy. "You really should visit your poor mom more often. Do you have any idea how much she misses you?"

"Come on. How long have you known me? You know what it's like working in the military. Busier than the damn bee."

"Yes, I've known you for quit long, but I don't know you. I don't know what you have been doing in your free time that makes you really busy that you can't even spend some time to visit your own mama. I don't understand why you couldn't do such thing when even someone like Havoc visits his mama at least twice a year."

Roy silenced. He thought about what she just said. Does she really think that she didn't know him? She knows how he likes his coffee to be. She knows he hates paperwork. She knows he loves dog. Isn't that enough for her to say that she knows him well? Roy wondered. He grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked with a perplexed look in her eyes.

"Would you like to go to an old favourite bar of mine?" Roy asked. "I can give you a taste of my all time favourite wine. Come on. Mom wouldn't mind."

"Now? But.. but.. what about all these bags?"

"What about them?"

"Where are you going to put them?"

"With me. Why?"

"You're gonna carry them along?"

"I don't see why not."

Riza stared at the dark haired colonel. "Are you for real?"

"Yep! So stop wasting time and lets go." Roy said, dragging Riza with him. He held her hand firmly as he made a dash to the bar. Riza's hair which was down flow beautifully as she try to catch up with Roy. Roy smiled looking at her that way and kept on walking.

>>>So that's it for now. I'm so tired. Gotta hit the shower for the third time today. I hope you readers forgive me for writing such a dull chapter. I have no Idea but everyone was urging me to update soon. Anyway, fourth one will be written when I get inspiration. I hope damn soon. Kisses!


End file.
